tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocoman
Chocoman is a chocolate-making BWN Demoman TF2 Freak created by PumpkinLordOLantern. His theme is Shopping Street from The Ren & Stimpy Show. Appearance and Personality Chocoman appears as a BWN Demoman wearing the Scotsman's Stove Pipe and the Bearded Bombardier, both painted Radigan Conagher Brown. Good-natured and jovial, Chocoman has one goal in life: to expose the world to the wonderful joys of chocolate. He usually announces his presence by suddenly appearing next to a person and, after introducing himself, offering them chocolate. Naturally, Chocoman feels happy if they accept his offering, but if they refuse, he'll take it in stride and moves on to the next person who likes chocolate. Chocoman is a pacifist who only uses his powers to make chocolate pastries. If he finds himself under attack, he will usually try to flee. Only if the attacker is really persistent will he defend himself. However, if someone insults Chocoman's chocolate, Chocoman will fly into a rage and attack the offender. Chocoman is a good friend of Bubblegum Scout, Almondneer, Snipermint, Lollipyro, Marshmallow Medic, Gummi Heavy and especially Cake Soldier, who always protect him from harm. Powers and Abilities Chocoman has the power to manipulate chocolate (hence the name). His skill in chocolate allows him to use chocolate in very creative ways, including forming projectiles, imprisoning enemy Freaks in chocolate, and creating beings called "Chocolings" that are exact duplicates of their master and follow Chocoman's orders. He can also turn Freaks into chocolate statues, immobilizing them and rendering them vulnerable to numerous fates (such as being melted or eaten). Chocoman's ultimate ability is the "Chocobeam", a powerful ray of pure chocolate. When Chocoman has enough energy and focus, he fires the Chocobeam at an offending Freak, causing the target to be swamped by an avalanche of chocolate that effectively buries them. Chocoman's powers grant different status effects when he consumes different ingredients: * Milk Chocolate - Achieved by drinking milk. Milk Chocolate boosts Chocoman's speed and physical agility, at the cost of low endurance. * Chocolate Liqueur - Achieved by drinking Scrumpy. Chocolate Liqueur gives Chocoman a healing factor, allowing him to heal from wounds over time. * Dark Chocolate - Achieved by eating sugar, bacon fat, and high amounts of cocoa powder. Dark Chocolate increases Chocoman's offensive power, allowing him to inflict more damage to his enemies. * White Chocolate - Achieved by eating sugar, milk, and cocoa butter. White Chocolate boosts Chocoman's defenses, allowing him to withstand attacks that would normally KO or kill. * Modeling Chocolate - Achieved by eating golden syrup. Modeling Chocolate strengthens Chocoman's creative process, allowing him to create stronger, smarter, and faster Chocolings. Faults and Weaknesses * Chocolate doesn't work well in high temperatures and/or in places that are unbearably hot. Chocoman will also be easily defeated by Freaks wielding heat-related powers. * Chocolate is (depending on its thickness) usually an easily breakable material. It is also edible, allowing Freaks to eat through Chocoman's defenses. * The ingredients used to bolster Chocoman's powers may not be necessarily available in the immediate area. This may force Chocoman to find other ways in overcoming his enemies. Trivia *Chocoman is the first BWN TF2 Freak. Category:BWN Team Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Friendly Category:Glass Cannons Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Superhumans Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Candy-Lovers Category:Jokes Category:Goofballs